


behind a desk (either side of a table)

by summerdayghost



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Identity Porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Harvey never managed to shake the feeling that he got of right person wrong place every time Bruce visited him at Arkham.





	behind a desk (either side of a table)

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of Bruce Wayne, fucked. This is more than 100 words. Also this is right on the edge between what I would rate as Mature and what I would rate as Explicit. I’m going with Explicit for now. I may come back and change my mind in the future.

Harvey never managed to shake the feeling that he got of right person wrong place every time Bruce visited him at Arkham.

Don’t get it wrong. Harvey was grateful and all. Bruce’s refusal to give up on him was touching in ways Harvey didn’t want to get into with his therapist no matter how many times she asked. They said you’ll know who loves you until shit hits the fan (or in Harvey’s case acid hits the face), and Bruce definitely loved him. He loved Bruce too. Harvey knew that even if he didn’t always know who he was.

But Bruce and Harvey didn’t belong in a visitation room at a mental ward with a whole table between them.

No, no, no. Harvey belonged behind his desk in the district attorney’s office and Bruce belonged on his knees under it. Occasionally Bruce belonged bent over it.

One day he was going to get that Batman. If it weren’t for Batman they’d be in that office laughing and loving right now. While his reasoning was based in reality (Harvey hadn’t done a single thing wrong, it was the other guy who did all the wrong and he should be the one punished for it, not Harvey), he understood it was more than a little ridiculous. However, if he had learned one thing as a lawyer, it was that sometimes justice was just finding someone to blame. And Harvey blamed Batman.

Besides it was important for a man in dire straights to keep a warm memory with him. The sound Bruce made as Harvey slid into him should be more than warm enough until the day Harvey killed Batman and he could finally hear it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [the devil you know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479889) by [ictus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ictus/pseuds/ictus)




End file.
